The living nightmare
by LilShortyTwihardLady
Summary: This is a love story of annabelle but she has a dark secret that she has to keep a secret in order to live in peace and not have to worry about being hunted. Please review... Ill post more chapters as I get them typed out... Thank you for reding...
1. Chapter 1 rough life

This story starts with a 21 year old girl that has had a rough life. As a start she is divorcing her husband of 7 years. she has 3 children 2 girls 1 boy. Her name is Annabelle she is about 5 foot 5 blonde hair green eyes and about 115 pounds. Annabelle works during the day at her own candy and candle store while the kids are at school. She also goes to school online at night after her children are down for the night. The first year after Annabelle and her husband got a divorce it was hard on Annabelle she worked went to school online and took care of the kids. Annabelle used alcohol and weed in order to keep urself going everyday in order to deal with the depression. the first year was hard but Annabelle got through it taking it day by day. 1 day Annabelle was receiving the items she had ordered for the store and was loading them into her car when a tall man offered to help. The man helped her load the boxes into her car and once they were loaded. The tall gentlemen is about 6ft tall muscles she could see through his shirt and he had brown hair and blue eyes. The guy introduced himself saying "Hi, my name is mark and I was wondering if I could help you unload these boxes anywhere?" Annabelle said "Yes, if you want to you can follow me or meet me at annie's candles and more, its on elm drive and star st. my name is annabelle." Mark nodded and said "sure no problem meet you their annabelle." Mark walked to his car. Annabelle got into her car and drove to her store where mark was kicked back standing against the door of the store. Annabelle pulled up to the store and popped the trunk. Mark and annabelle unloaded from the car into the store. Once they were done mark asked annabelle out on a date and annabelle agreed. Annabelle called michelle her bestfriend and her nanny and asked her to keep an eye on the kids late tonight and she didnt mind watching the went home and changed for her date and kissed her kids goodnight. Mark pulled up and annabelle got into the car and they went to a fancy resturant. Annabelle was suprised to be in such a pretty place with such a hansome guy. Mark and annabelle enjoyed dinner and got to know one another. They had drinks after dinner and talked about hobbies and about each other. Mark took annabelle home shortly after 11pm and they exchanged numbers and said goodnight. Annabelle was smiling when she went inside and took a shower and then headed to bed. Annabelle woke the next morning happy and didnt feel like she needed shots of alcohol or a puff of weed in order to get her day started. Annabelle took her kids to school and then headed to work. She opened the store and immedialty had customers. Annabelle brought her new shipment in from the back for people to buy. Annabelle and mark seen each other at lunchtime and sometimes at night after the kids went to bed. 


	2. Chapter 2 unwanted guest

After about 6 mnths dating mark started to come over all the time. Annabelle asked mark to start staying the night so he didnt have to drive back and forth and mark agreed . They spent alot of time getting to know one another. Annabelle asked mark to move in with her but only if he wanted to. Mark moved in with annabelle and got to know her kids and hang out more with annabelle. Mark left for work and annabelle had a knock on her door so she answered it and her ex-husband darren was standing at the door. Annabelle said "Darren what are you doing here, I havent seen you in a little over a year now?" Darren checked out annabelle and she was wearing a tank top and shorts with her hair in a pony tail. Darren said "Wow, you've changed dating someone new is he famous, rich or both?" Annabelle got mad and replied "What I do is NOT any of your bussiness let alone who I date, leave me alone and go away darren!" Annabelle went to shut the door but darren pushed the door open and grabbed her by the throat and pushed her up against the wall and said "Annabelle those are stil my kids and inless you live him and go back to your old life ill go to the courts and tell them your an alcholic and a drug addict do you understand me?" Annabelle nodded with tears in her eyes. Darren kissed her cheek and let go of her and walked away. Annabelle fell down the wall after shutting the door and cried for ten minutes annabelle was scared and worried but she got up and went n picked up her kids from school. Annabelle was shaken up but she was thinking all day about what to do she knew darren meant what he said, she didnt need any unwanted hassles. Annabelle didnt wanna break up with mark because she cared for him. Annabelle made dinner and got the kids bathed and ready for bed shortly after dinner. Once the kids were down annabelle sat on the couch and watched t.v trying to figure out what to say to mark when he got home. Mark got home at about 10 pm and he found annabelle on the couch asleep. Mark walked over and snuggled behind annabelle and kissed her neck while snuggling his body close to annabelles. Annabelle woke up and smiled at mark and kissed him passionalty. 


	3. Chapter 3-fresh start

Annabelle and mark kissed each other passionatly and they mark started running his hands down annabelles body and under her shirt to her lower back up to her bra. Annabelle was enjoying the moment. Mark pulled back and both him and annabelle sat up on the couch. They were both out of breathe and annabelle blushed red from their ordeal. Mark smiled. Annabelle laid against marks chest slowly calming her breathing. Mark said "How was your day sweety and hows the kids?" Annabelle said "my day was interesting at the least and the kids are good their in bed." Annabelle knew what she had to do and it was gonna hurt annabelle so bad but she had to let mark go in order to keep her kids safe.  
Annabelle looked up at mark and said " Mark I think I need to tell you something, I care for you but I have to do this in order to keep my kids safe so dont be mad." Annabelle's eyes started to water, she turned away from mark and said "Mark I think it would be for the best if we stopped seeing each other." Mark could tell something was wrong by the way annabelle was acting because in the last year they have cuddled and lay by each other without her acting like this. Mark touched annabelle's shoulder trying to get her to face him but she wouldnt so mark said "annabelle whats wrong, did something happen today? Tell me sweety well work throught it." Annabelle really wanted to cry harder now. Annabelle said "I have to end this or darren will take me back to court and tell them I am an alcoholic and a drug addict, but please just leave I cant do this anymore." Taylor grabbed annabelle and turned her to face him. Annabelle's face has tears downing down her cheeks and her eyes were closed. Mark raised annabelles face up and started to wipe the tears away. Mark leaned in and kissed annabelle's cheek hoping she would look at him. Annabelle opened her eyes and they were red and bloodshot. she looked at Mark and kissed him dearly and then pulled away and look down.  
Mark nudged annabelle's face back up to look at him and asked her "Annabelle what's wrong, who is Darren and how is he going to take your kids you do not drink or do drugs? tell me so I can help you." Annabelle kept her head down and refused to look at mark. Annabelle said "Mark, my life before I met you was an act for my kids but I was always depressed and drinking and getting high because I was alone and very sad when I met you I was high, when I'm around you I don't need or want to do any of that you make me feel good about myself." Annabelle looked up at mark to see his reaction. Mark hugged her to him and she finished her story saying " My kids father somehow found out what I was doing and I am dating, he told me to dump you or he's going to take me back to court and take my kids. I was scared and I didn't want to lose my kids. I don't want to leave you but I have to in order to keep my kids safe. I'm so sorry." Mark hugged annabelle and kissed her forehead and says "Annabelle I can help you, we can take him to court for harassment and make it so that he can't take your kids from you." Annabelle smiled but she was worried darren would come back and hurt her so annabelle told Mark what happened that day and everything he said to her. Mark was furious and paced the house for a little bit while Annabelle watched. Mark calmed down and sat next to Annabelle and hugged her. Mark said "I'll deal with this don't worry he won't bug you or the kids anymore, I promise." Annabelle replied "Mark I am so sorry I lied as a friend of losing my kids. I do care alot for you." Mark smiled and kissed annabelle and told her "dont worry about it sweety." 


End file.
